wild_kratts_power_of_naturefandomcom-20200213-history
Mina Kratt
Wilhelmina Meredith Kratt (or simply Mina) is one of the main characters of ''Wild Kratts: Power of Nature''. She's a hybrid (half human and half nymph) and the Wild Kratts' protector and "little sister". She is specifically part Hope Nymph, a rare type of Light Nymph that appears during depressing times. History Prologue - 50 years prior Mina was born from a white rose in Gaia's tree, and since then, her sister Flora took care of her. Twenty-five years later, when Eris attacked, Mina was still a little nymph, with difficulty to see due to her long white hair. Flora called for her to hide, but Mina was hit by Eris' dark magic, which turned her hair's longer parts black. Desperate to save her little sister, Flora put her own hair clips in her little sister's hair, putting a little of her magic in them to save her. A little time later, Mina woke up to see Hermia mourning over Flora's death. Since then, Mina became responsible for the Earth Gem, following her big sister's steps. Eris Arc While Mina was protecting the Earth Gem, she was attacked by Zach Varmitech. He kicked her out of her temple and was injured, which she was then found by the Wild Kratts. Chaos Arc Mina had her long pieces of hair dyed black because she was used to it like that. Darkness Arc OVA: Sin Arc Characteristics Appearance She has blue eyes, white and black hair (that is often combed and styled by Koki), wears a Greek styled lavender pink dress (along the show, she gains many dresses from the Tortuga Girls and even one from Laura), and is barefooted. She wears her sister's hairclips in her hair all the time. Personality Mina is really emotional, as shown in the first two-part episode, Power of Nature. She worried about her mother's condition and really wishes to help. She gets very mad if someone tries to interfere in the natural order of things, as shown in Karma Chameleon, when she argues with Donita Donata. She also shows some knowledge due to her nymph years' experience. But, like any other child, she's curious and just a little innocent, not knowing much about the Wild Kratts' world. Abilities As a nymph, she shows the ability of understanding animal language and floating. But it's also shown that after using too much her powers, she gets very weak and tired, needing to rest. This is result of her being part Light Nymph, which weakens after using their power for too long. Being part Hope Nymph, her presence alone can lift people's spirits as long as she remains hopeful herself. ''The Creature Clan Series'' In an alternate world in a comic book series, Mina is Helen Byone, the little sister of Kyle (Martin) and Derek (Chris) Byone. After the accident at Varmitech Co., she gained a wolf tail, ears and the powers of the wolf aura and became the heroine Howlerina. Along with her brothers and three close friends, they became the Creature Clan. Relationships Family Hermia - mother Flora - deceased sister Mina was born as a elemental nymph and remained under the care of her older sister, Flora Meredith. When Flora died, Mina assumed her responsibility of guarding the Earth Gem, source of the planet's natural barriers. Luna - sister Ventus - adopted brother As far as it's known, Mina fully accepts Ventus as her brother and Ven accepts her as his sister. Technically and chronologically, Ven is the MUCH older sibling. The two get along really well, being able to understand each other's hardships and feelings. In Kratt Family Tales, both interact more and talk openly to each other. When the Kratt Family was attacked by the Lupus, Mina's first impulse was to hide behind Ventus. When Ven became an adult, she looked awed. The two are even paired in Land of Spirits in the Enchanted Tales series. Elsa Genosharp - sister David Genosharp - adopted brother Wild Kratts When Zach finds the Earth Gem, and plans to use its power for his selfish intentions, Mina tries to stop him, but he escapes. She is helped by the Wild Kratts and quickly bond with them all, especially with the Kratt brothers (that end up adopting her as their "little sister"). Martin Kratt Chris Kratt Aviva Corcovado Koki Bambrick Jimmy Z Bite-Size Friends Trivia *Mina would be over 50 in nymph years, but since she became a hybrid after her resurrection the first episode, she's growing up as a human child and is 8 years old. *Her headcanon voice is Tara Strong (Twilight Sparkle from My Little Pony and Bubbles from The Powerpuff Girls), and singing, Shannon Chan-Kent (Pinkie Pie's singing voice). Category:WK crew member Category:Nymph Category:Human Category:Mythical creature